smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodman's Money Scheme!
"Goodman's Money Scheme!" Formerly known as "Goodman's Money Scams!" is a 2018 story made by MarioFan2009. Goodman is starting to double people's house payments fraudly and Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009 are trying to investigate what is going on. Script WARNING: This video may have swearing. NOTICE: This story will be sourced in eastmancolor. Goodman: Ahhh yes. I love sitting on my chair with my elephant asshole suit! I even like how I commit insurance fraud! I think I have a bright idea! I am gonna steal everyone's money by doubling their taxes! (Evil laughing) It cuts to Mario in the living room. Black Yoshi then comes in. Black Yoshi: Ooo folk! I'm about to play me some call of duties! Mario: Black Yoshi what are you doing? Black Yoshi: Oh you know what I do every single day Mario! Mario: No Black Yoshi I want to watch some TV you always play in her! Black Yoshi: Man! Why can't you go downstairs folk? Mario: Bec--- Hmmm, maybe I should have thought about that. But why don't you go downstairs? Black Yoshi: I don't know folk. I always play up here. Mario: (Sigh) I guess I will go downstairs... Black Yoshi: Alright folk. It then cuts to the bathroom. Shrek: (Grunts) Oh dear God! That cheesecake hit my butthole every hard! (Grunts even harder while poop noises are heard) Oh well, I guess it's time to wipe. (Sees that their is no toilet paper) Oh, well what do you know? No toilet paper again. Guess donkey forgot to put more toilet paper in here. Oh well, guess I will have to let it crust. (Flushes the toilet and leaves) It then cuts to the downstairs living room. Mario: (Calm sigh) I guess I will watch TV here. A doorbell ring is heard. Mario: Now who could that be? Mario answers the door and it's Goodman. Goodman: Oh hey Mario, you know what time it is? Mario: Let me guess? House payment? Goodman: Yes, and doubled. Mario: What?! I don't have that type of money! Goodman: Well you better get your house payment by midnight or your balls will be ice cream Mario! Mario: (Sigh) Fine! I guess I can see what I can do... Goodman: Ok! Mario then closes the door and Goodman leaves. Goodman: Heheh, this is gonna be good! Soon people will go bankrupt, and I will be richer! Goodman then goes to a unexpected person's house and rings the doorbell. The citizen opens the door. Goodman: Oh hey there, do you know what time it is? Citizen: House payment time. I know it damnit! Goodman: Doubled. Citizen: What? Goodman: You heard me correctly. Citizen: I don't have that type of money! Goodman: You better get it by midnight or your bal-- Citizen: I know I know, TESTICULAR VIOLENCE!! That's what you do! (Slams the door on him) Goodman: Rude! Goodman then tells Citizens about their payments being doubled. It cuts to MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478 at MarioFan2009's house in the living room. MarioFan2009: So, how did your content moderator approval went? Rh390110478: It was declined. I had spam edits and all I do is make fan-fiction stories. MarioFan2009: Oh, well. I feel sorry for you... They get a doorbell ring. MarioFan2009: I'll get it! MarioFan2009 answers the door to Goodman. Goodman: Oh hey MarioFan2009, you know what time it is? MarioFan2009: House payment... Goodman: And it is doubled! MarioFan2009: WHAT?! Goodman: You heard me correctly! MarioFan2009: Alright I will have it by 30 minutes or so. Goodman: Alright then! Good to hear that! MarioFan2009: Bye. MarioFan2009 closes the door. MarioFan2009: Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckietty fuck... Rh390110478: What's wrong? MarioFan2009: My house payment is doubled... Rh390110478: What?! How?! MarioFan2009: I don't really know. Guess it just happened... Rh390110478: Eh, coincidence? MarioFan2009: Yeah I guess so... It cuts to Goodman driving back home. Goodman: Oh boy oh boy! After a few weeks, I will triple the house payment! And so on I will triple it more! A few months later... Goodman: Yes! My cash is boosted up to 10 billion! Goodness this is my day! Goodman is seen swimming in his own money. It cuts to MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478. MarioFan2009: You know, I think something is wrong with the house payments... They have been tripled since December... Rh390110478: Yeah I agree... maybe we should go to Goodman's house and see what is going on... They both drive all the way to Goodman's house and peek at the windows to see what is going on. MarioFan2009: WHAT TH--- Goodman is seen having sex with a money-made girl. MarioFan2009: What in heavens name is going on in there! Rh390110478: I think Goodman's been scamming people all along! MarioFan2009: Oh yeah?! Well I'm getting my money back, and so are the innocent people he has scammed! Rh390110478: But how do we get inside his house! MarioFan2009 gets out a shiny key. Rh390110478: Wooooah... what is that?! MarioFan2009: Heh heh, magic. They both quietly open the door and sneak inside Goodman's house. MarioFan2009: Goodness, the bastard has eaten up so many innocent people's cash... Rh390110478: This is so much moolah! MarioFan2009: Ok, so we need to get Goodman arrested for doing such acts. We should just blow our covers and get ready. Rh390110478: Alright! They both pop out right in front of Goodman. Goodman: WHAT TH-- HEY?! MarioFan2009: Alright Goodman! We know what you did! Goodman: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?! Rh390110478: We know what you did and we are here to stop you! Goodman: FROM WHAT?! MarioFan2009: Stealing other people's money by fakely doubling their taxes! Goodman: YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME BITCHES!! NEVER ON MY WATERMELON BALLSACK!! Goodman runs away. MarioFan2009: Rh! We gotta do something fast! Rh390110478: I think I have an idea! (Whispers into MarioFan2009's ear) MarioFan2009: That sounds like a great idea! Goodman is seen running and tries to jump out a window. Rh390110478 however makes loud and fake police sirens itch his mouth that alert Goodman. Rh390110478 imitating as a officer: Alright Goodman! You better come out of there! We know what you did! Goodman: Oh fuck! Fuck oh fuck! I am screwed! Rh390110478 as another officer: We are giving you the count to 30 and you better come out or we will break into your house! Goodman: No no no no... FUCK!!! MarioFan2009 Sneaks up behind Goodman. Goodman: What do I do I am so fucked right now! WHO CALLED THE COPS I. THE FIRST PLACE?! MarioFan2009: Nobody did. Goodman: (Turns around) Huh? MarioFan2009 punches Goodman in the place and handcuffs him. Goodman: WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO?! MarioFan2009: Something that should always be done to assholes and pricks like you... Goodman: WHY YOU DIRTY!! I WILL BITE YOUR BALLSACK OFF!! COME HERE YOU!! MarioFan2009 leaves Goodman cuffed and calls the police. The police arrive and compromise Goodman's cash and arrest him. Officer 1: Thank you two for noticing about this guy. We will make sure to get a new insurance guy. Goodman: YOU BITCHES LET ME GO!!! I WILL BITE YOUR NUTSACKS OFF! UNHAND ME YO--- Officer 2: Quit stalling and get in the car! Goodman: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! MarioFan2009: Well I'm glad that's gotten rid of. Rh390110478: Yeah, lets go home now. I'm tired. MarioFan2009: Yeah I agree. They both go home and it irises out. ---------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 production ---------------------- Trivia * This is the first time Goodman is a villain in a MarioFan2009 story. ** This fact however, is later revealed to be false. As in Goodman's Money Scheme 3, it was revealed that the Goodman in this story is actually a robot. * The story would later have two sequels called: Goodman's Money Scheme 2 and Goodman's Money Scheme 3, hence making the story into a trilogy series. Category:From 2018 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes